


Stay With Me Tonight

by litvirg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Crazy Stupid Love AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litvirg/pseuds/litvirg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She took another swig of her drink, relishing in the burn as it trickled down her throat. She sucked in a breath and wiped her arm across her face unattractively as a few drops slipped down her chin. Bellamy was across the room, staring at her, a funny smile creeping into the corner of his mouth. His eyebrows raised into his hairline as she finished off her drink.<br/>She hated that even that made her attracted to him<br/>She set her glass on the table next to her. “Take your shirt off.”"</p><p>Bellarke Crazy Stupid Love AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me Tonight

“No way,” she said. She was buzzing, her skin was prickling and she couldn’t control the bubble of laughter that came tumbling out of her mouth as she shook her head. “I don’t believe you.”

“I can prove it, Princess.” 

Bellamy was smirking back at her, his hands out at his sides, but he was holding in a laugh she could tell. He wasn’t used to seeing her like this. Drenched from the rain, downing drinks. Teasing him. 

(Okay. He was used to that one). 

“No way,” she shook her head. “I’m not falling for that one.”

“Aw come on, Clarke,” he pouted. “Why would I lie to you about this?”

She took another swig of her drink, relishing in the burn as it trickled down her throat. She sucked in a breath and wiped her arm across her face unattractively as a few drops slipped down her chin. Bellamy was across the room, staring at her, a funny smile creeping into the corner of his mouth. His eyebrows raised into his hairline as she finished off her drink.

She hated that even that made her attracted to him 

She set her glass on the table next to her. “Take your shirt off.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Clarke—”

“I’m serious,” she said. “Take off your shirt.”

He held his hands up in surrender and scrunch the ends of his shirt up in his fists, peeling it over his forehead, and dropped it down at his feet with a flourish. 

“Ah,” she groaned. “ _Fuck_.”

*** 

It had been a weird night. 

It had started out at a little Italian restaurant in the mall. A party, for Clarke, to celebrate finishing med school. Raven was slumped down in her chair next to  
Clarke, unimpressed, sipping her wine. 

“Are you serious? This is what he’s been planning for a month?” Raven hissed at her. 

Clarke shrugged and looked over at her boyfriend. He was standing with friends, leaning over their chairs at the other side of the table. He had a goofy grin on his face when he looked back up at her and she smiled softly at him before turning back to Raven. 

“What?” she said in his defense. “He’s sweet.”

“Exactly,” Raven said. “He’s just sweet. That’s it.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows at her. 

“Look,” Raven said, pointing her glass of wine over at him. “Jasper is base level, okay? He’s sweet and all, but he’s short term.” She took a sip of her drink. “You’re past short term. You’re past base level. You need some heat.”

Clarke sputtered. “Heat?”

Raven laughed. “Oh please. You haven’t been hot and bothered since undergrad. You’re bored. I can tell.”

Clarke leaned back. She wasn’t _bored_. She wasn’t. Jasper was fun. He was nice. He was sweet. 

“You don’t need a puppy, girl,” Raven said. “You need a man.”

*** 

“A trip?” Jasper said, surprised. “What’s this about?”

Clarke leaned over the arm of her chair toward him. “Don’t you want to do something fun?” She said, smiling. “Mix things up a bit?”

“Uh,” Jasper said, eyes shifting around the table. “Seems kind of soon, don’t you think?”

“Soon?”

“Yeah, uh, we’ve only been dating for a few months.”

Clarke collapsed back into the arm of her chair in disbelief. He didn’t want to take a trip with her? It was _too soon_?

“I need some time to think about us,” he said, stretching an arm out to her, patting her hand. “You, know. Long term.”

A laugh escaped Clarke before she had time to stop it. “You need to time to think about us?” She pushed her chair out from. “Oh, god.” She stood up, and grabbed her glass from the table and swung it back. “Yeah, I’m gonna go.” 

She walked away from the table hearing Raven _whoop_ in the background. 

“Hey!” Raven yelled to her. She turned around before she got through the door. Raven tossed her something. She looked down in her hands and saw Raven’s spare key to Octavia’s apartment.

“What?” She mumbled looking down at the keys in her hand. Octavia was out of town with Lincoln. 

Raven winked at her. “Get it, girl.”

*** 

He’d been on his way out when she got to the apartment. She hadn’t let herself in, no matter what Raven would have said, she knocked on the door, and stood there, in the hallway, drenched from the rain she had walked through to get there, making a puddle on the welcome mat. 

He was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt when he pulled the door open. “Clarke?” 

“Hey,” she nodded, pushing past him. “You going out?”

He closed the door and finished buttoning his shirt. He stepped cautiously toward her. “Uh, yeah I was going to.”

“Huh,” she said, brusquely. “Want to not?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but she didn’t give him the chance. She stepped toward him and grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him toward her. She crashed her lips into his, trailing her hands up from the collar and back around his neck, pushing her hands up into his hair. He was still for a moment, too shocked to respond, just for a moment though, then his hands wrapped themselves around her back, pulling her closer.

She pulled away, and his head dipped down to follow her before he realized what she was doing. 

“Uh,” he breathed out. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll…not.”

*** 

He bent over and picked his shirt back up, holding it out on two fingers in front of him. “Want me to put it back on?”

Her eyes trailed down his chest, slowly. _No_ , she thought. _Never_. 

“Yes,” she said. _Liar_. “No.” She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “No.”

He dropped it again, pushing a smile down. “Your turn,” he said playfully. 

She barked out a laugh. “Yeah right,” she looked down at her sopping wet dress, clinging to her body. She remembered she was wearing her least sexy pair of underwear, the one with the little rainbow hearts all over them. She’d been planning on going straight back to her apartment after the dinner. 

He moved closer to her, stepping carefully across the room as if he was afraid of spooking her. He reached his hands out before he got to her, his fingers barely gliding along her his as his body made its way to hers.

“Aw, come on Clarke,” he whispered smiling down at her. “You’re making me self-conscious here.”

There _was_ a small blush creeping up his neck, but the tilt of his smirk outweighed it, and she shook her head. She was pretty sure he wasn't the self concious one in this scenario.

“Oh, please,” Clarke laughed. “You’re like a Calvin Klein ad came to life.”

His body shook against hers in silent laughter and he dipped his head down onto her shoulder, hiding his smile into her skin there. 

Clarke felt a little ridiculous, standing there in her wet clothes, with Bellamy shirtless and pulling her into him, like it didn't matter. She felt her skin heat under his touch and she felt her hand reach out to the table where her glass was only to remember she’d already finished her drink. 

Bellamy pulled away when her arm reached out. “Want another?” She nodded quickly, stepping away from him. He grabbed her glass and went back into the kitchen to make her another. She had only a minute to calm herself, to take a deep breath and run her hands through her hair before he was back, handing her the drink. 

She drank it in one gulp. 

“Woah there,” he teased. “You alright?”

Clarke nodded. “Yep,” she said. “Mhmm. I’m good.” She shook her arms out at her sides and jumped a little in place. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” she said. “For you move. Let’s see it.”

*** 

Bellamy was back across the room from her. His arms were out in front of him, ready to catch her. 

“Alright,” he said. “Whenever you’re ready.”

She was still jumping in place, her whole body flitting around, jitters inexplicably filling her stomach. This was _Bellamy_ , she shouldn’t be nervous. 

But, in the same vein, this was _Bellamy_. 

She jumped again. “I can’t believe this works for you.”

She'd laughed when he'd told her. His big move, working dirty dancing into the conversation because he was the perfect Patrick Swayze to any girl's Jenifer Grey. It was ridiculous and it would absolutely not work on her. It wouldn't. 

His lips quirked up. “We’ll see how you feel in a minute, Griffin. Now get over here.”

 _Okay_ , she thought. _Okay_. She shook her arms out once more. Then she ran. It wasn’t a very far distance, just across the living room. Then she was jumping and his hands were back on her waist and he was lifting her, he was actually lifting her above his head. 

She held her arms out to the sides and threw her head back laughing. 

His arms reached up from her waist and wrapped around her back, pulling her back, her body gliding against his chest as she slid down. 

She let her arms fall down as he pulled her toward the ground, resting them around his neck, fingers sneaking up the nape to tangle in the strands of hair at the base of his neck. He held her like that, her head just above his. 

He was smiling warmly up at her when she glanced down and she felt her breath hitch and her cheeks warm. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Probably didn’t work.”

“Nope,” she said. “Not at all.” She slid the remaining distance to down to the ground, but her hands stayed where they were, and she felt a slow heat creep up his neck. “So. Where’s the bedroom?”

*** 

His pillow was ridiculous. It was the softest pillow she had ever felt. It was forming exactly to the shape of her head. It felt amazing.

A little moan escaped her lips. She felt him smile into her neck at the noise.

“Oh my god,” she said laughing. “Your pillow is incredible.”

His forehead dropped onto the pillow next to her. 

“You’re killing me Clarke.”

She sat up a bit, pulling him back into her, still laughing. “No, no, I’m sorry, keep going it was good.”

Bellamy sat back on his knees his head hung down on his chest. She wasn’t sure how he was feeling but she saw his shoulders shaking almost imperceptibly with laughter. When he glanced back up at her his eyes were squinted and his cheeks were red. 

“Oh so the pillow is incredible, but I’m just good?”

“Have you felt this pillow?” She slouched back down, her head resting back on the pillow. “I’ve literally never felt something so amazing.”

He flopped down next to her, giving her a light shove as he put his head next to hers on the pillow. 

“It is a nice pillow,” he sighed. “Cost about fifty bucks.”

Clarke turned on her side, staring open mouthed at him. “Fifty bucks? You’re kidding me right?”

He shoved her shoulder, pushing her back down onto her back. “Shut up,” he said. “If you make fun of me for it you don’t get to use it.”

She shut her mouth, biting back her retort. She kept the back of her head pressed into the pillow but she glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. He was mirroring her position, his ankles crossed, his eyes trained on the ceiling. He’d thrown a blanket over his wait and folded his hands over it. She saw the smallest hint of a blush creeping in around his ears. 

“Hey,” she whispered, leaning over. “The pillow isn’t the only thing that felt amazing.” 

“No?” he said laughing. 

She moved over, pressing her body into his side, reaching her hand down to the two of his. She untwined his hands and pulled one into her own. 

“Nope.”

She shifted herself, pushing herself up and tossing a leg over his hips. She took their entwined hands and moved them up above his head, her other one resting on his chest. She leaned down, feeling his breath hitch a bit faster with each inch she closed between them. She moved her lips to the warm skin of his neck, and he closed his eyes, pushing his head back. 

She lifted her head to move further down his chest, but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. 

“Is that a massage chair?”

*** 

It was a massage chair. 

Apparently Bellamy had an issue with drinking and late night infomercials. 

“You did not buy the slap chop,” she said, nearly doubling over in laughter. She was leaning back against the headboard (pillow between her back and the wood) with Bellamy’s head resting on her lap.

“I did,” he said nodding. “In three different colors.”

She felt like she couldn’t catch her breath. Her stomach was in knots she’d been laughing so much. “You don’t even cook!”

Bellamy shook his head, holding his hands up. 

“Okay, okay,” she caught her breath. “What else?”

He took a deep breath.

*** 

They’d shifted under the blankets, Clarke’s head on his chest, his arm stretched out under her shoulders, his head lazily dipped down toward hers. 

They’d grown softer as the night wore on, fatigue catching up with them. 

“Can I ask you something?” Bellamy broke the silence.

Clarke nodded, humming into his chest. 

“Why’d you come here tonight?”

Clarke bit her lip. She couldn’t tell him the reason, not really. Bellamy was a lot of things, but she didn’t think he’d take too kindly to the truth. She could feel him inching away from her in the blanket already. She let her arm fall across his chest, keeping him there. 

“I don’t know,” she said. And she didn’t. Just because Raven tossed her the keys, didn’t mean that she had to. She could have gone to a bar. She could have gone home. But she went to him. “I just…really wanted to.”

His arm wrapped up around her shoulders. “Probably not quite the night you expected.”

“Not quite,” she whispered. She felt him slip down lower, and she knew his eyes would be drooping shut. Her own felt heavy, so she let them fall closed. “But hey,” she said, sleepily. “Don’t get any ideas. We’re still gonna bang.”

“Mmm,” he hummed into her hair. “Okay, Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just couldn't figure out who to make the boyfriend at the beginning that she dumps, so someone on tumblr suggested that i make it Jasper, so i just ran with it. 
> 
> thoughts??


End file.
